I'm not the angel of rain
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: Sekuel The Angel of Rain versi SiBum. FF ini menceritakan tentang masa lalu Kibum sebelum ia menjadi malakait hujan. Kisah tentang dua malaikat berbeda sifat, melawan takdir dan kehendak Tuhan. Perjuangan untuk mengukuhkan perasaan keduanya. Berhasilkah mereka? Kisah awal Siwon di chap ini adalah lanjutan In Your Eyes. YAOI! SiBum! Just Read and Leave review! Thanks!


Aku menarik tanganku untuk membuat sebuah titik, tanda akhir dari surat yang kutulis. Tanganku bergetar, terasa rasa sakit yang menjalar dari ujung jari sampai pangkal bahuku. Aku mengangkat surat itu, membacanya ulang dengan perlahan. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di kedua pipiku, senyuman miris. Surat ini adalah pesan terakhirku untuk sepupu kesayanganku. Apa dia akan sedih saat membaca surat yang sedikit terhiasi noda darahku?

CROOOOT! "_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!_". Darah mengalir dari hidungku. Aku terbatuk darah. Tangan kiriku berusaha menutup hidung dan bibirku yang memercikkan darah. Rasa panas menjalar di seluruh kerongkonganku. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Siwonnie, _gwenchana?_", tanya istriku, Sungmin. Ia mendekatiku, mengambil suratku untuk Kyuhyun, lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja di sisi ranjangku. Ia menyandarkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang, agar aku bisa kembali berbaring. "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Kau harus beristirahat. Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh, sayang.", ujarnya sambil mengelus keningku yang basah oleh keringat.

Aku mengangguk pelan, berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah. Sungmin membersihkan bercak darah yang mengotori sisi hidung dan bibirku dengan telaten. Dia benar-benar sosok istri yang sempurna. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menemaninya lebih lama lagi.

Setelah kecelakaanku bersama Sungmin, aku terus berbaring di rumah sakit ini. Semua orang bilang ini dilakukan untuk memulihkan diriku. Terkadang aku ingin menertawai keadaanku sendiri. Dokter telah mengamputasi kedua kakiku. Aku merasa diriku tidak berguna lagi untuk istriku, kedua anakku dan orang lain. Mungkin ini balasan dari Tuhan untuk aku yang telah merebut Sungmin dari Kyuhyun. Penebusan dosaku tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Dokter mengatakan aku mengalami perdarahan otak. Aku dinyatakan akan lumpuh dan mengalami kemunduran sedikit demi sedikit sampai semua sarafku mati. Sebelum semua itu terjadi aku ingin istriku tersenyum bahagia bersama orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya selama ini.

Aku menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang masih betah membersihkan bibirku. "To-Tolong cari… Kyuh-hyun segera… Temukan di-dia sebelum aku mati.". Suaraku bergetar saat kata mati keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Sungmin terpaku. Matanya menunjukkan kesedihan dari hatinya. Aku bisa melihat pelupuk matanya yang telah membendung banyak airmata, hanya menunggu waktu sampai ia mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya. Maafkan aku, Minnie. Kau harus menanggung semua kesedihan ini. Kau pasti kecewa denganku yang tak mampu menjaga calon _uri aegya_. _Mianhae_.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak akan terjadi. Kau akan sembuh. Kau akan kembali pulang, bertemu dengan anak-anak. Kita akan kembali menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Bertahanlah untukku, _a-aniya_, untuk anak kita. Demi Sunghyun dan Minhyun. _Jebal!_".

Pipi Sungmin berubah merah. Ia menahan airmatanya sekuat tenaga. Aku memaksakan senyumku. Aku tidak ingin menjanjikan apapun. "Sekarang…". Aku menarik napas panjang. "Sudah saatnya Sunghyun… meng-mengenal _appa_ kandungnya.", ucapku dengan napas berat.

Sungmin berdiri. "Hentikan! Kau ini _appa _Sunghyun. Tidak ada yang bisa memungkirinya. Kau satu-satunya _appa _Sunghyun. Aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu!", bantah Sungmin kesal.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Kenyataannya, dia memang bukan anak kandungku. Suka tidak suka, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi _appa_ biologisnya. Aku tidak bisa memilikinya seutuhnya. Dia bukan…". TES! Airmataku menetes di atas pipiku.

Sungmin memeluk tubuhku. Ia turut menangis bersamaku. "Kau selamanya akan menjadi _appa _Sunghyun. Kamu yang ada saat ia masih merah. Kamu yang selalu menjaganya dan membuatnya tertawa. Hanya kamu, Wonnie. Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan hal lain. Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi untuk kesembuhanmu, _chagi_. Aku hanya ingin kamu, bukan orang lain.".

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**I'm not the Angel of Rain**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**.**

**.**

**\\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Kondisiku memburuk. Kini aku tak mampu menggerakan anggota tubuhku yang lainnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan aku hanya dapat menggerakkan bolamataku atau merintih pelan untuk menggambarkan semua keinginanku ataupun perasaanku. Aku yakin hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Aku tahu ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk menghapuskan seluruh dosaku selama ini. Aku harus bisa menerimanya dengan lapang hati. Aku percaya Tuhan sangat menyayangiku sehingga Ia ingin aku menemui-Nya sebentar lagi.

Aku melirik ke samping ranjangku. Sungmin sedang tertidur pulas. Parasnya sangat menawan. Aku akan menyesal meninggalkan bidadari secantik dia. Tuhan, bisakah aku meminta satu permintaan egois padaMu? Aku ingin selalu bersamanya selamanya.

SREEEET! Angin berhembus kencang, entah darimana asalnya. Jendela kamarku tertutup rapat semua. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat sosok mengerikan berdiri tepat di depan ranjangku. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan seringai yang mengerikan. Seluruh tubuhnya hanya terdiri dari tulang-belulang yang terangkai menjadi satu. Ia terlihat seperti _shinigami _milik Kira dalam komik _Death Note_ yang sering aku baca. Mungkinkah ia malaikat pencabut nyawaku?

"Apa maumu ke sini?", tanyaku takut. Eh, kok aku bisa bicara?

"Bibirmu tidak bergerak. Aku bisa mendengar suara hatimu, jadi kau bisa bicara denganku. Aku ke sini untuk mencabut nyawa orang yang memiliki dosa tak terhapuskan. Aku akan menyeretnya ke neraka jahanam. Dia akan hancur lebur di sana. Abadi dalam panasnya api neraka.", desis makhluk mengerikan itu. Ia terliihat sangat senang saat menggambarkan hukuman menyeramkan itu padaku.

"Ja-jadi… kau akan mencabut nyawaku?". Suaraku bergetar. Aku berharap ia mengatakan tidak.

Makhluk itu menyeringai, menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang menyeramkan. "Kau pikir apa tugasku ke sini?".

Aku ingin sekali mengerucutkan bibirku, sayangnya aku sudah tak bisa. "Ah, kenapa bukan Grim Reaper saja? Dia terlihat lebih keren dengan sabit besarnya.", keluhku.

Mata besar _shinigami_ itu bertambah bulat. Ia menunjukku dengan tangan kurusnya. "_Ya!_ Maksudmu apa, manusia? Kau mau bilang aku jelek begitu? Dasar kurang ajar!", omelnya kasar.

Bukannya takut, aku justru ingin tersenyum melihat amarahnya itu. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau sendiri loh yang bilang.", ledekku santai.

"Buahahahahahaha…". Tawanya menggelegar. "_Humans are interesting_. Oleh karena itu aku sangat suka dengan manusia. Pantas saja aku diperintah mencabut nyawamu, ternyata kau memang orang yang menarik. Kau tidak takut pada kematian?".

Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya. Takut? Tentu saja aku takut, karena harus meninggalkan semua orang yang aku cintai, terutama Sungmin-ku. "Tidak ada yang perlu aku takutkan. Aku akan segera bertemu Tuhanku. Dia pasti akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang abadi untukku di surga.", jawabku mantab. Aku mengatakan apa yang selama ini aku yakini.

Ryuk tertawa lagi. Ia benar-benar terlihat puas saat ini. "Kau sangat lucu. Semua yang kau ucapkan itu klise. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan surga kepada orang semacam kau. Dosamu itu sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan!".

Dosa? Dosa macam apa yang telah kuperbuat? Selama ini aku rajin ke gereja. Aku selalu berbuat baik kepada orang. Aku tidak pernah membunuh, merampok, ataupun memperkosa. Lalu dosa macam apakah yang ia katakan itu? Aku tidak mengerti.

BRAAAAK! Seorang _yeoja_ cantik masuk ke dalam kamarku. _Yeoja _itu mengenakan _dress _berwarna putih sepanjang mata kaki. Kulitnya putih bersih dengan rambut berwarna pirang bergelombang sepinggang. Mataku tak berkedip, menatap pahatan Tuhan seindah _yeoja _di depanku.

"RYUK-_SAN, BAKA!_ Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, kalau kamar yang kanan itu targetku. Kamu justru kekeuh masuk ke kamar ini. _BEGO! _Aku kan jadi digoda oleh makhluk mesum itu, tahu!", bentak _yeoja _cantik itu, menghancurkan _image elegant_ miliknya.

"_Ya! _Wanita cabul! Jangan asal bicara! Aku ini tidak bodoh!", balas Ryuk penuh emosi.

"Diam kau! Semua ini gara-gara kau! Coba cek _Death Note_ milikmu!", titah _yeoja _itu angkuh.

Ryuk mengambil buku _Death Note _yang tadi disebutkan _yeoja_ cantik. Eh, tunggu dulu! Kenapa namanya sama dengan komik yang sering aku baca itu dan _yeoja_ itu pun memanggil dia dengan sebutan Ryuk? Kenapa bisa begini? Atau aku sedang bermimpi ya?

"Aku tidak mungkin salah. Kau lihat saja muka brengseknya itu. Aku yakin dia itu targetku.", gerutu Ryuk sambil membuka buku di tangannya dengan perlahan.

"Tidak! Dia cukup tampan menurutku. Coba kau lihat orang di ruangan sebelah. Dia terlihat mengerikan, perutnya membuncit, belum lagi wajah mesumnya itu. _Aish!_", keluh _yeoja_ cantik itu sambil mengelus kedua bahunya dengan telapak tangannya.

Ryuk terlihat sedang membaca buku di tangannya dengan serius. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di bibir tipisnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "_Huahahahahaha…_ _Sorry, _Megumi-_chan_! Ini kesalahanku. _Bye~_", ucap Ryuk sebelum menghilang dari hadapanku dan _yeoja _cantik yang dipanggilnya Megumi tadi.

"Dasar _shinigami_ bodoh! Menyebalkan!".

Aku mengangkat alisku, menatap bingung ke arah _yeoja _cantik yang sedang asyik mengumpat itu. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan sosoknya yang mirip malaikat itu. Seharusnya ia tidak memiliki kata-kata kasar, seandainya dia memang malaikat.

"Aku ini malaikat, tahu! Jangan asal menilai ya!", bantah _yeoja _itu seakan tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. "_Ehem!_ Choi Siwon, seorang pengusaha sukses, tampan, kaya raya dan memiliki apa pun yang orang lain impikan. _Cih! _Manusia memang selalu iri padahal kau adalah manusia termiskin yang pernah aku temui. Kau tidak mendapatkan cinta dan hidupmu dihantui rasa bersalah. _Aaaah~_ Asal kau tahu saja, semua itu bukan salahmu. Kau seharusnya—".

"MEGUMI!". Sebuah teriakan menginterupsi perkataan panjang-lebar _yeoja _cantik itu. Sikap centil nan ceriwis miliknya berubah menjadi sikap kaku dan gugup. Pelipisnya berkeringat. Ia nampak ketakutan. Sebenarnya siapa yang berteriak kepadanya?

"_Su-sumimasen!_", ucap Megumi sebagai jawaban atas teriakan sebelumnya. "Siwon-_ah_, sebaiknya kamu segera ikut saya. Waktu kita sempit.", lanjutnya serius.

Aku hanya bisa melongo dengan perubahan sikap darinya. Megumi mendekat ke arahku. Ia menarik ujung jempol kakiku. Rasa perih seperti terbakar menjalar dari ujung jempol yang ia tarik. Aku merasakan kulitku tercabut dari daging, benar-benar menyakitkan. Rasa ngilu ini terus merambat naik sesuai dengan gerakan tangannya. Jika aku mampu, aku ingin sekali mengejang, berteriak, menjerit, atau pun menangis untuk mengekspresikan sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhku. Tuhan, tolong hentikan penyiksaan ini!

Megumi menatapku tajam. "Kau akan merasakan bebas setelah ini. Aku akan menghapus rasa sakit ragawimu.", ucap Megumi tanpa senyuman yang beberapa saat lalu ia tunjukkan.

Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan perkataan Megumi. Aku hanya ingin semua ini selesai segera. Aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuh bagian bawah, namun rasa terbakar ini terus naik ke dadaku. Napasku tercekat. Paru-paruku kekurangan oksigen. Dadaku sesak. Aaaargh!

Megumi terus menarik tubuhku sampai kerongkonganku yang terasa kering. Haus. Aku ingin sekali minum. Tenggorokanku panas. Tolong, siapa pun ambilkan aku minum!

Aaaargh! Kini rasa perih itu telah mencapai kepalaku. Pusing. Kepalaku terasa berat. Aku rela menghantamkan kepalaku ini ke dinding, jika hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit ini. Ya Tuhaaaaan! Aaaargh! Aku merasa seperti ditarik rohku dari atas kepalaku. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Hentikan! Aku mohon! HUAAAAAAAAAAA!

GREEEP!

"Eh?". Aku terbengong, menatap heran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak ada rasa nyeri. Tak ada kulit yang terbakar. Aku bisa bernapas dengan sempurna. Oh, _Thanks God_! Siksaan itu telah berakhir. Aku bisa kembali hidup dengan normal.

TIIIIIIIT! KRAAASH!

Seseorang menabrak tubuhku hingga aku merasakan lambungku hampir saja jatuh ke dasar perut. Kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya kembali ketika aku menyadari orang tersebut bukan menabrakku, justru ia menembus tubuhku. Aku terpaku melihat kejadian yang ada hadapanku saat ini. Istri cantikku sedang menjerit-jerit, memanggil namaku. Ia memeluk seseorang di atas ranjang. Sebuah monitor berbunyi nyaring di samping ranjang, menunjukkan sebuah garis lurus. Aku merasakan kejanggalan di sini. Aku memutari ranjang itu, memastikan bahwa dugaanku salah.

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Itu aku. Aku, Choi Siwon, _namja_ yang sedang berada dalam pelukan istriku, Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah aku di sini? Berdiri di sini. Aku sudah sembuh, bukan?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sosok malaikat di sampingku, Megumi, saat ia menggenggam tanganku lembut. "Kau sudah meninggal, Siwon-_ah_! Sudah saatnya kau menjalani kehidupanmu yang lain. Ayo ikut aku!".

Aku membeku, menghiraukan semua perkataan Megumi. Aku masih tak mampu untuk meninggalkan orang yang selama ini menjadi alasanku bernapas. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya tanpa diriku. Aku pun belum menemukan Kyuhyun untuk menggantikan posisiku. Bagaimana aku bisa mengikuti malaikat ini untuk menjalani kehidupan baruku? Aku tak sanggup.

"Wonnie-_ah_! _Chagiya_! Buka matamu! Hentikan leluconmu. Aku tak suka. Wonnie! BAGUUUN!", teriak Sungmin memilukan.

Megumi menyentakkan lenganku dengan keras. Seharusnya aku merasakan sakit, namun hatiku lebih sakit melihat Sungmin menangis dibandingkan perlakuan Megumi barusan. "Ikut aku!", perintah Megumi tak bisa dilanggar. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Megumi telah menyeretku entah kemana.

Aku melayang. Tak ada gravitasi yang menahan beban tubuhku. Sungguh aku tidak peduli kemana malaikat cantik ini akan membawaku. Aku hanya memikirkan keluarga kecilku yang baru saja aku tinggal. Seluruh kenangan berputar mundur di dalam ingatanku seakan-akan kenangan itu adalah film masa lalu yang patut ditonton ulang.

"Kita telah sampai!". Aku tertegun, kaget dengan ucapan seseorang di sampingku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung. "Sampai dimana? Memangnya kamu siapa?", tanyaku tak mengerti. Aku tidak mengenal orang di sampingku ini dan aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaanku saat ini. Ada apa denganku? Aku pun tidak bisa menyebutkan namaku. Siapa aku?

"Choi Siwon.". Sebuah suara membahana di sekitar kami berdua, namun aku tidak bisa melihat sosok yang sedang berbicara. Suaranya terdengar berat dan berwibawa.

SIIIIING! Mataku terpejam, saat sebuah sinar terang mengusik retina mataku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, namun sinar itu tak kian meredup, sehingga aku harus menghalanginya dengan lengan kiriku. Aku menoleh ke sampingku. _Yeoja _cantik itu sedang bersujud di hadapan sosok yang terhalangi cahaya menyilaukan ini.

"Choi Siwon.", panggil sosok itu entah kepada siapa. Aku melihat sekelilingku, hanya ada aku, dia dan _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja _itu tidak merespon apapun, jadi bukan ia yang dipanggil atau mungkinkah aku?

"Ya, kau Choi Siwon. Aku bicara padamu.", ujar sosok itu seakan menjawab analisaku.

"_Ye, wae gurae_?", tanyaku spontan. Aku tidak peduli harus bicara dengan bahasa formal atau pun informal pada sosok di hadapanku ini. Jujur, mataku sakit jika harus melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu siapa dirimu dan dimana kamu sekarang?".

Aku memutar bola mataku, sebal dengan pertanyaan tak penting yang ia lontarkan. "Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya-tanya siapa Choi Siwon yang kau panggil tadi. Lagipula aku tidak mengenal dirimu dan _yeoja_ ini. Kalian ini berusaha menculikku ya?", balasku sengit.

Suara tawa menggelegar diikuti dengan jitakan keras pada kepalaku. Aku mengelus tempurung otakku yang berdenyut nyeri. "Sopanlah sedikit, bodoh!", maki _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Sebelum aku sempat membalas perkataannya, sosok itu kembali berbicara. "Sudahlah, Megumi-_chan_. Biarkan saja. Aku tidak tersinggung. Oh ya, Siwon-_ssi_! Bolehkah aku tahu apa yang paling kau sukai?".

_Damn! _Pertanyaan lagi! Kenapa ia senang sekali bertanya padaku?

"Jawab saja apa yang terlintas di kepalamu. Aku butuh jawabanmu segera.".

Aku menatap ke langit-langit, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. "_Hmmm…_ Aku suka gereja. Aku merasakan ketenangan di sana, apalagi saat aku bersimpuh di hadapan Tuhan. Rasanya nyaman sekali.". Aku menutup bibirku, tak menyangka dengan jawaban yang mengalir begitu saja dari sana.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah sering mendengar hal ini saat kau berada di dunia. Satu pertanyaan lagi. Apa yang paling kau benci? Jelaskan alasannya!".

_Aish!_ Dia ini dosen atau apa? Ia memberikanku pertanyaan seperti dalam ujian saja. "Hujan. Aku benci hujan, karena sudah becek nggak ada ojek. _Hehehe…_ Ya seperti itulah kira-kira alasanku.".

Lagi-lagi tawanya membahana, memekik di telingaku. Sosok ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku mendengar itu, Siwon-_ssi_!". Aku tertegun. Ia bisa mendengar suara hatiku. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan tugas mulia kepadamu. Karena di dunia kau telah bersikap sangat baik dan hanya memiliki beberapa dosa, aku tak akan menyiksamu ke dalam api nerakaku. Aku hanya akan menugaskanmu untuk mengabulkan beberapa permintaan para manusia yang taat ketika hujan turun. Megumi-_chan_ akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat tinggal barumu dan ia juga akan menjelaskan siapa aku. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi.", ucap sosok itu panjang-lebar. Seketika setelah ia selesai berbicara, cahaya menyilaukan itu menghilang begitu saja. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

_Yeoja _cantik itu berjalan di depanku, seakan tahu bahwa aku akan mengikutinya tanpa diminta. "Aku adalah Megumi, seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Sebenarnya kau telah mengenalku saat di dunia, namun semua ingatanmu telah menghilang sepanjang perjalanan ke sini. Saat ini kau sedang berada di alam pertengahan dimana kau harus menebus seluruh dosamu hingga tak bersisa. Setelah kau kembali suci, Tuhan akan menentukan kembali takdirmu, apakah kau akan berada di surga atau kau akan kembali ke dunia fana itu. Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, sosok tadi itu adalah Tuhan dan kau telah berbicara semena-mena padanya. Aku berdoa agar hidupmu di sini nyaman, ya Tuan Choi. Semoga saja!", jelas Megumi, membuatku tercengang.

_Ommo!_ Aku telah berbicara lancang kepada Tuhan, pemilik alam semesta ini? Ya, Tuhan! Maafkan aku! Jangan siksa aku di alam ini, ya!

PLAAAK! Sebuah jitakan kembali mendarat di kepalaku. "Berhenti bersikap konyol. Tuhan itu Maha Penyayang. Dia tidak akan menghukummu melebihi batas kemampuanmu. Tenang saja!", ujar Megumi seakan mengerti kegelisahanku. Ia tersenyum, namun kenapa aku melihat itu sebagai seringai ya? Ah, biarkan sajalah!

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on ****21 August**** 2013, ****05:10 pm****, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

FF ini sudah diketik sejak The Angel Of Rain tamat. Semoga FF ini bisa memberikan penjelasan kepada pembaca The Angel Of Rain yang penasaran dengan kisah Kibum. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk update cepat. Jangan lupa berikan review untuk mood booster-ku!

Last, thanks for reading~


End file.
